


Shift

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: They go from snarking to... this.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhenya71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/gifts).



They do this a lot lately. The snarking. The banter. The smiles.

The smiles turning to inappropriately long looks and stares.

Tony isn't sure what makes the difference. But something shifts. He snarks at Steve. Steve looks up, face stern but fond. Then there's the smile.

This happened a thousand times before: The fondness in the smile, the mirth in the eyes.

How does it end with Tony on his back pressed to their narrow sofa right in the common room? How does it end with Steve holding him down and kissing the breath out of him.

Touching.

Tasting.

Taking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
